


A tale of two faiths

by jenovadeath



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science, Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovadeath/pseuds/jenovadeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after the end of season 3 </p><p>Adam wakes up sometime in 2016 on a mission to prevent something that will not only kill the mikaelsons but also disrupt the entire natural order</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time And Again

Adam Woke up on dirt and pine needles in the forest somewhere, pine needles stuck on his skin he took the majority off and searched around for his Backpack he found it about a yard away in some light shrubbery and got out a flashlight 

"Hmm" I said Aloud "The surroundings look about right let's just hope I'm in the right time and place"  
He procceded to get a Small journal and pen Out of his Pack and wrote

*Date: ??? Time:'between 8 pm - 5 am' Place: Unknown*  
*I've arrived, Not entirely sure if its my destination or even the correct. time but the stars arnt noticeably different so I suppose thats a good sign,  
Also I believe I landed at the target time of 4 am (it was nighttime at least)  
I can't tell my location until I reach a Town the gps got fried during the trip (but oddly my phone from 2018 didn't and neither did the old phone you got me to blend in) I suppose its just bad luck. Fortunately the Video camera also survived not sure if the video did (time travel has deleted things from electronics before) anyways I will go search for a town and if I'm in the right location I'll make my way to The french quarter and Niklaus*

I signed the page with my signiture and put the supplies back in my pack *i can bury the page in the location once i find out if im in the right when and where* He thought

then begun heading out of the forest 

Meanwhile....  
"Hope please Stop Crying They'll hear us" Hayley Said in a quiet voice she continued crying for a brief moment then ceased entirely  
Haylwy and Hope have been traveling with the sleeping mikaelsons in a truck for about 5 months now and she's been carefully avoiding all supernatural creatures no matter witch vampire, werewolf, or witch  
Since marcel put a price for her capture she has had a hard time trusting anyone especially vampires

As she was thinking she didn't notice the vampires coming up behind her they shot her with a combination of ravine and wolfsbane and she was slowly fading out of consi,ciousness the last thing she saw was the vampires taking her and hope into the truck with the sleeping mikelsons in it....

Adam Arrived In a Town and learned that he was in french court and it *seemed relitively accurate for the target time* so so far all seemed well. He made his way to the mikaelsons mansion *or whatever its called* he thought  
And right away noticed something was off  
There was a large amount of people wait no vampires in the mansion which there never was when the mikaelsons lived there then he noticed all the vampires were reacting to something he looked where they were looking and saw Marcel and I could sense that he was super charged with the serum *so its sometime after may 2016 then* he thought *but before march 2017* and then I noticed that the vampires behind marcel were wheeling 4 coffins and carrying what looked to be Hayley Mikaelson and a baby I'm assuming is Hope  
I proceeded to get out my journal and angerily write  
*dearest freya it seems you made a miscalculation in your time travel spell cause I ended up in 2016 not 2017 during serumed marcels reign of terror and you've also managed to alter the timeline for the worse already cause hayley and hope have gotten kidnapped along with you and your brothers in fact I'm not even sure if you'll ever get this note since the timeline is altered*  
I put both the note from my arrival and the note I just made in a container along with a lock of my hair and buried it under ground *hopefully freya finds it*  
"Ug well things have gone pretty downhill but I suppose it was inevitable" pausing briefly "now I suppose it time to kill some vampire" he says to himself as he gets out a katana ingrained with vervain and wolfsbane and a gun filled with wooden bullets....

***PLEASE REVIEW***


	2. "The Nightclub"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley Wakes Up in marcels Nightclub. the mysterious Adam Heads to save her and Hope.

Hayley woke up and was tied to chair with vervain chains she heard Marcel and some other people talking  
Marcel looked towrds her "well look who's up" marcel said devilishly  
Hayley looked towards him and said "I'll kill you marcel WHERES HOPE"  
"Hopes fine I'm not a monster I don't kill Children" marcel said "you on the other hand well that depends I'm not going to kill you but I can't allow you to leave this place" "What did you do with the mikaelsons" Hayley pleaded  
"Well thanks to You and freay I can't do anything to them at least not anything that will hurt kill them" he said "which brings me to my solution for you" he paused breifly "well serching for a witch that can break the sleeping bond spell freya cast I found a witch that can add someone else to the link You" Hayley froze "Well were searching for a way to break the sleeping spell and kill the mikaelsons once and for all you'll be asleep and not able to do anything bout it, and once we find a way to undo the spell and wake you all up it'll be too late for you to do anything and after the mikaelsons are dead I'll release you with hope and you can go live out life somewhere far from here"  
Hayley looked at marcel *he's not as bent on vengence as before* she thought *maybe she could reason with him* "Marcel you don't wanna do this if you You'll regret it" Hayley said *she looked at him he seemed somewhat conflicted* she continued "the mikaelsons have made many bad mistakes but they don't deserve this" "THEY DO DESERVE THIS AFTER DAVINA AND ALL THE OTHERS THEY'VE KILLED" Marcel yelled He then stormed out and called in some vampires to gaurd her...  
Adam was walking through the lowligjt of marcels "night club" which was just a front for Snack time (Aka killing and turning people)  
A rather attractibe male vampire comes up to me and compels me to come with him *little does he know I can't be compelled due to the vervain weapons on me* he leads me to a quiet corner with vampires feasting on humans necks and he started drinking me and I grabbed his keycard without him noticing then stopped and comepelled me to forget everything and go I started to head to the front and then when i saw he moved on to someone else i went and searched the basement of the nightclub and heard some noises coming from a door and saw there were Vampire gaurding it i knew this was the right place I got out a syringe and sedated the vampire with a mix of vervain and some regular sedatives freya created I looked through the slit of the door and saw Hayley tied to a chair with chains I drawed my sword....  
How will I get out of this hayley thought *she did kick one of gaurds earlier but it didn't really accomplish anything if anything it made things worse but she wasn't gonna give up she's determined to get out of here and get hope and the mikaelsons out of here as well. hayley hear a bumb on the door the other gaurds seemed not to notice probably just a gaurd accidentally hitting the door* a few minutes later one of her gaurds got a phone call and talked for about 40 seconds then hung up he said "take her marcel said the witch is ready" one of the gaurds goes to open the door and get the other gaurds help well the other one starts to lift up the chair  
*guess they were too scared to remove the chains briefly to take me out of the chair, they should be scared* the gaurd waits for the other gaurds for a minute then notices there not coming and opens the door and is swiftly decapatated by what looks to be a Katana the guy then comes in and Goes behind the chair and undoes the chains and says "C'mon" "Who the hell are you...?" Hayley says ....

***PLEASE REVIEW***


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Helps Hayley escape and find Hope

"That's Not important right now." Adam Said franticly "right now we gotta get out of here." Hayley Got up and ran out of the room back into the club with him. Thinking about Hope and Elijah and the other mikaelsons Hayley said"You go I have to get something first"  
Adam Started walking away But he then started circling back and following her, unfortunately Hayley noticed and Grabbed his throat and pinned him against a wall "Ok I tried Asking nicely WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" she said Feiercly "Ad...am" he said Gasping for Air telling hayley that he's probably human "Why are you here?" She continued slightly less fiercly "I'm here to help protect the mikaelsons" which was relitively true (just not in the way she thinks) he thought "why?" Hayley asked "they saved my life once, I owe it to them." which was true but, unfortunately the Mikaelsons never did that in this timeline so they'd most likely, snap his neck when they woke up. I'll worry about that later though He thought.  
Hayley Let him down and he Explained more "I was walking to the mikaelsons when I noticed the mikaelsons wernt there, and then I saw You and your Child being taken by marcel and some vampires.." he paused "I then asked around, and learned that Klaus was incapacetated and the rest of the mikaelsons were captured under a sleeping spell, and that marcel ran the Quarter again, that's when I decided to go after marcel to get Klaus and the others..., but I didn't see any of them Here Not even Your child." He said "but I havnt looked in all the rooms yet" he added  
"Hmm.." hayley mummered questionably he seemed to be nervous about something, but even without compelling him She could tell he was being genuine When he said he wanted to protect the mikaelsons. She would have to compell some answers out of Him later, but for now she would accept the extra help  
Hayley and I Looked Around for the mikaelsons and here Daughther for some time we were about to Give up then suddenly a Door Just started To open by itself "its Hope" Hayley whispered and they went through the door and saw her in a large wooden crib with red glossy paint on it, then they were heading towards the door, when it suddenly slammed shut before they vcould go out, and then both him and hayley were worried but then about 30 seconds later the door clicked and opened we walked out and saw that a gaurd just passed by the door *must've been Hope* he said in his head he wasn't particularly familar with hopes magic. he knew she had magic but he never saw it used first hand but he knew it was relitively powerful especially for someone so young.  
They slowly made there way out of the club after Finding hope and briefly skimming through the other rooms "we'll have to look for them more later" he said "yea" hayley said dismissively probably doesn't want me along, Don't really blame her I wouldn't trust me either, but I do need her trust somewhat in order to help with the mikaelsons....  
Hayley Grabbed a Rock and Was pulling it back to throw at a car window so they could "borrow" it and get away but then adam chuckled "you don't have to do that I already stold a car" adam said  
He let hayley drive he figured she wouldn't trust him to drive it. They were in a rather dirty and bumbed up royal blue car, he finally found out the date Was October 18th 2016 and it was 8:15 pm when he checked the clock but now it was probably arouns 8:30 or 8:40, since they've been driving for awhile. Neither he Nor Hayley really talked at all During the drive. Not that he would really Know what to say if they did start talking. he was quite bored he did have his pack with him, which had numerous books and some handhelds, He brought In secret, but he thought it'd be innapropriate for him to get something out at a time like this.

Hayley was driving the car silently Admiring some of the Forest, Swamps and Ponds In the bayou area When suddenly a vampire runs up in front of the car and she Starts going in reverse but another vampire shows up behind her Hayley gets out of the car And says "stay here" to adam and as she's fighthing the two vampires she doesn't see the third one, Going towards the car.

Well Hayleys fighthing the vampires, Adam Sees Something moving to the left And grabs the Vervain Tranqs and His sword and hides the sword under the front car seat and the vfervain tranq under his Sleeve and he Closes his eyes pretending to be asleep the vampire comes In the car on hopes side first and is about to grab her but then he sees me and decides well *shouldnt let a good meal go to waste* and as he's about to bit my neck I stab him with the tranq Needle and he Falls rather instantaneously and I'm going for my sword but, I start to feel Drowsy and I realize I accidentally stabbed myself with the tranq Dammit...

***PLEASE REVIEW***


	4. Trust Issues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Wakes Up Gets In some Fights And Gets Interrogated and also a new character is introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kind Of a Filler Chapter. Next chapter the Story will finally get going.
> 
> *Also Just Wanted To Apologize For the lack Of Punctutation,(Or Punctuation in the wrong place) punctuation was always the part of Grammar I had a hard time with (Also Havnt Written for awhile)*
> 
> **Also wanted to Apologize if I'm Portraying Hayley Weirdly, I know I Portrayed marcel Kind Of oddly (At least I think I did), And I just wanted to let you guys know if you feel I'm Portraying a character wrong,(Or don't like a aspect in the story, or character in the story) then let me know and I'll Try To Make it better**

October 19th, 2016 - Crescent Moon Pack Camp Ground 

Adam Opened His eyes Blinking them briefly, when his eyes adjusted he looked around and Saw a Wall with Old worn out Green andnyellow striped wallpaper on it and to the left he saw a green cabinet and below it a sink and a small Ivory counter with green drawers and cabinets under it to the right of the Sink/counter area. there was a Window with blinds closed the border of it also painted green, then he looked around the room and saw a table and a chair and to the right of the bed he was on he saw a Digital clock it said it was 6:16 it didn't say am or pm though. (unfortunately) he also noticed a Door that looked pretty thin and worn down *I can proabably kick through that* he was getting up towards the door to kick it and he heard someone saying "you can't trust him, Should've left him there" and another voice responding "I don't trust Him, but he saved me from marcel, I wasn't just gonna leave him" I then realized it was hayley talking and I felt relieved *not being held hostage* I then thougt that guy she's talking to is kind of a Dick.

"...I wasn't Just Gonna Leave Him" Hayley Said "Well you Should've" The Werewolf Jason Said. She got what he was saying but she thought he was being a bit harsh, Though he hasn't activated his curse yet (So she really couldn't blame him). She briefly thought about what she was like before She killed someone and activated her curse, And how Angry She often was.  
Jason Was Opening his mouth To say something more But, then The Trailer door opened. Hayley Looked and saw it was Adam And Said "Oh You're up" Plainly. Jason Just stood And Stayed Silent Glaring mistrustingly at Adam.

"Yea Just Got up" Adam Said Somewhat Drowsily "Where Are We?" He Asked, Silence. Jason Glared at Him and then at Hayley, And Agitatingly Said "Well Tell him, Already." "The Crescent Moon Wolf Pack Grounds," she said "Up in the Bayou" she added. Adam Simply Nodded and Went to sit Down On a Old Wooden Picnic Table near the trailer."What Happened?" He asked, "You Incapacetated The Vampire, But also Managed To incapacetate Yourself, I'm guessing with this" Hayley said Well Holding Up a Teak dart with a Yellow Band Around it, He Nodded "Yes its a Mix of Vervain and some Normal animal Tranquilizers That a Witch made for me." He said, "But I meant What happened after that". "oh We'll I killed The Vampires And Took You Here." She said, "How Long Have We been here?" He Asked, "since Around 11 Pm Last Night." She said. He couldn't reallly think of much else To say so he just said "oh..." Rather stupidly "Where's My Pack" He asked "Over There" Hayley pointed Next to The Stoleten car.  
Adam Grabbed His Pack And walked for about 5 minutes down a trail he saw that eventually led to a set of picnic Tables Looking Over a Marsh (or would it be a swamp) he thought. He got out a ereader and started reading *Island In the Sea of time* He thought it was fitting for the situation,  
And chuckled To himself. After finishing a few chapters he looked at the e readers clock and saw it was nearly 10 and he tyhought well Damn I'm a slow reader and then realized he should be getting back to the camp. But first he decided to sit down and take a few minutes to admire the Swamp/marsh and the animals and trees around it .  
He started out looking at the water it was relitively dark with various different leafs and plants floating on it, As well as numerous Small Silver blue fish. Then he looked at the trees most of them were rather baren it being the middle of fall but a few of the trees still had many leafs on them and it looked breataking almost like a Painting. Then he looked lower and saw some people on another path in the trees walking, and he wondered what they were walking to as he was thinking about this he heard a creaking noise and realized it was the wood on the table and looked behind him and Saw Jason....

"Why Are You here?" Jason Asked With a accusing tone in his voice "I just wanted a Quiet place to Read." Ad,am answered calmly "No not here I mean Why are You With Hayley." Jason said accusingly "I Didn't ask her to take me.here, She just did. " Adam said Angerly "Oh..., Well that still doesn't Explain Why You helped her." Jason Said "Christ Man Why don't you just ask her I explained This All already" Adam Said "I don't truat You I suggest you get out of here or else" Jason said Fiercly "or Else what Wolfboy what are you gonna do to me." Adam said with a condescending tone "This.." He said then punched adam. Adam glared at him then said "I'm not Dealing with this right now." Then got up and started to leave but then jason Punched Him again "Well if you insist" Adam siad then punched Him in the chest twice. jason punched Him in the Gut then adam punched him h,in the eye.then Jason Punched Him in the Jaw. Then Adam punched Him in The Gut. Then Jason Kicked him in the Balls And Adam Started to fall down and jason started Walking Away but Adam kicked His Knee causing him to fall on the ground Then jason Started Punching Him agai. nad Adam did the same this went on for a few minutes until they were Interupted by a voice "What the hell are You guys doing.." they look up and saw Hayley. Well this Is awkward They thought....

Hayley saw Both Jason and Adam bleeding and bruised with Bloodied Fists. They both Looked Up Face Red With embarassment . "We Tripped on a root and Fell down and then tripped on another Root." Adam said. "Oh, I see" Hayley Said Knowing the story was Complete Garbage "Well We need To Get back to The trailer park" Hayley Said "yea then we should devise a plan to Retrieve the...." Hayley Cut him off "Later" She said Bluntly.

On the way Back Adam Admires the trees and The Ground. He's Lived In foresty areas But he never really went into the forest before. So beatiful he thought, Almost forgetting About the fight. Then he Felt a pain In his Crotch and Jaw and remembered oh to well. He pulled Out the Neck of his shirt And Quickly pulled Out the Centerpiece of the Necklace he wore, Good Thing that wasn't Damaged If it would've been who knows what would've Happen.  
The necklace He wore was Imbued with a spell that Keeps Him in one time and Place, it also made it that if he needed or wanted to go to another time he would need a relitively powerful with to perform a spell to send him there. Before he had the necklace He would Slip through time randomly. It happened a few times during his life and it made life much harder Whenever he was finally happy in one time period he would slip to another and sometimes the Slippage wasn't that bad only a few years But at one point he slipped centuries away So he had no chance to see the people he knew from then. But now he could if he wanted, But he Honestly Didn't He liked This time period I guess cause its so close to the time he was Born Adam was Born in 1999 he lived through 2000 2001 2003 2004 2005 but then he slipped. As adam thought of this he wondered what ever happened to his birth family if there still alive and where they were. Well thinking about this he didn't Even realize they arrived back at the trailer park, Till Hayley said "where you think you're Going..."

"I just didn't Realize We Were Here." Adam replied "Why Did You cut Me Off Earlier" He Asked "I Don't Want The werewolves To know About the Mikaelsons" She Said reluctantly "They Don't even know I had them Before." She Added. "Oh I didn't Realize, Well now that were Alone Shoulsnt We be talking About a Plan to Get them Back" He Said Plainly. Hayley Debated If She Should say anything, To this Guy. She decided Now would be a good time to get some Answers. 

"You appearing Was rather convenient." hayley said Supiciously. "What Do you mean." he Responded Nervously. "Well You Arrived to Save Me right Before marcel was going to take me to a witch. To be linked to the sleeping spell" Hayley said plainly "Who's to Say, Your Not spying On me For Marcel." She added "Well.." He began "that Simply wouldn't make sense Why would I release You. Right before he was going to a witch. To Incapacetate you." He said Plainly "Well What if there never was a witch At all, Marcel Just made it Up. So You could save Me And Spy on me." Hayley said.  
"Wow Your As paranoid As Klaus." He said Loudly. "Well First Off Since marcel already has the Mikaelsons what reason would he have to spy on you" Adam said Hayley was about to say something when adam then said "And Secondly if I was a spy Why would marcel have me Kill his Gaurds instead Of Simply Knocking them out?" hayley thought for a second then said "Well maybe Your a spy for someone else then." Hayley said. "Well I'm Not A spy For Anyone." He said. "I want to Believe You," She Said genuinely "But Your Story seems Fishy." She Added. "It Doesn't Really matter What you believe, I'm Truly here To help You And the Mikaelsons In anyway I can." He Said Politely. "Well I Still don't Trust you, So I'm gonna go out, And Have Jason keep a Eye on you" she paused "Try to not Trip On anymore Roots." she said in a sarcastic Tone. Adam paused for a moment then simply said "Fine." With a hint Of frustration in his voice.  
.

***PLEASE REVIEW***


End file.
